Human Heart, Immortal Soul
by Vampire Princess Freya
Summary: Fionna and Marshall are having a stressed relationship; Fionna starts having weird dreams about him, but she doesn't wan to tell him, and Marshall has an unwanted visitor from a past relationship, but he doesn't want Fionna involved. What happens next...?
1. Chapter 1 Tears

**Chapter 1.**

The sun shone down brightly in the land of Aaa. It was always bright and sunny here, the perfectly green grass swaying in the breeze, Fionna sat with her knees tucked to her chest at the mouth of the cave, staring out into the open scenery, her bangs swayed gently with of the current of the wind, tickling her face, her head leaning against the cold wall of the large cave. She was thinking about the events of last week at the ball and how they had ended in the most chaotic way possible; involving the arrest of the Ice Queen, and stressing over the fact of how her crush, Prince Gumball, would ever forgive her for turning him down when he asked her out. She sighed angrily at all the stressful thoughts of her relationships and buried her face in her arms, her eyes started to sting from tears she was trying so hard to keep in. She felt like a gullible idiot, and here she was, crying like a small child. It felt nice to be away from people when she cried. She never cried in front of anyone except for Cake. Now she really felt stupid; crying over a reason such as that made her feel even stupider. "Ugh! I am SUCH an _IDIOT_!" She exclaimed, nearly tearing her hair out before she buried her face in her arms again, falling into stress and despair.

"Yo, hero; what are you doing in my cave?" said a voice behind her. She was pulled from her thoughts and lifted her head. didn't expect him to be out, she vigorously rubbed her eyes and stood up, not looking at the person behind her, "What do you want Marshall Lee?" Marshall Lee the Vampire King snorted at this question, "What do you mean _what do I want_? This's _my_ cave, and _I want_ to know what you're _doing in it._" He said. Fionna _really _didn't want to talk, least of all _him_, the kind of boy who wouldn't understand her feelings even if she told him straight on what she was feeling at all. Not like she was going to tell him, anyway. she clenched her fists, still refusing to look at the vampire boy, "It's none of your business…now leave me alone." she mumbled, he made a small laugh of disbelief, "_Well_…It's _my _home, and you're the one who is invading _my _space sulking here, so yes, it should be _my _business what you're doing here!" Fionna clenched her jaw, "Well it's not _anybody's _business; least of all _yours_!" she snapped, Marshall narrowed his eyes, "Hey, what's your _problem_?" he asked irritated, he was joking before, but now he was getting serious, "Like I said; It's none of your business, Fang Boy." She said. She began to walk away, "Hey hold on a minute-!" Marshall reached for her arm but stopped at the mouth of the cave just where the shade ended into the sunlight, "Touch me and you're gonna get hurt." she warned with an almost mocking tone; she used the sunlight as a scapegoat so he wouldn't touch her. Now this was just playing dirty. He had seen Fionna in a bad mood, buthe didn't know she was willing to go _this _far. Would she? This was cruelty to him; gave him attitude when he least deserved it (sometimes), and threatened to _hurt _him with the sun? "Fionna…" he said, his voice was steady, but it held his anger and hurt, he glared at her back until the young adventuress turned around to look at him, tears falling from her angry eyes on her face, Marshall was taken aback, "Just stay away from me Marshall!" she yelled and ran off wiping her face. He was speechless for a brief moment, and then he rubbed his eyes with his hand and blinked. For the first time since he had known the young girl; this was the first time he had ever seen her cry. Now he felt like the bad guy. He hated that. He stared off into the direction in which he had seen her run off, "Was she really crying…? He wondered. _No! _Said a voice in his head; _you live in two completely different worlds…so don't get involved with her! Or else you'll regret it…_ "I know!" he said out loud, and then he whispered, "I know…" after that said, he slunk back into the darkness of his cave._ Fionna…why would you do that? what happened to you?_


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

**Chapter 2.**

Marshall Lee the Vampire King floated back to his cave, this head swimming in confusion; he had seen Fionna cry of the first time, and he didn't know how to process that. He was irritated at her actions towards him, threatening to hurt him with the sun, and gave him attitude when she was the one in a crappy mood and taking it out all on him; he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his head hurting from thinking so hard. Marshall went up into his bedroom, grabbed his axe-bass and lounged around in mid-air above his bed strumming a few chords, and stopped to think. What was that girl's problem? He sighed and set his bass down. "What the hell…" he murmured to himself. He remembered her words,_ Just stay away from me Marshall! _As he thought about what she had said to him, he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her words, , "If it you wanted me to stay away from you…" he thought, "…Then why did you come here?" he sighed, and stopped floating, flopping on the bed with a grunt, "Girls…" he grumbled.

When Cake came home from her date with Lord Monochromicorn, she found Fionna curled up on her bed, with her face still wet from the tears she had cried earlier. She had cried herself to sleep. Cake sighed with a sad look on her face, "Oh you poor thing…" she said, she walked over to her sister and stroked her hair, Fionna opened her eyes, they were puffy and red, "You still awake, baby?" Cake asked, Fionna nodded slowly, "Fionna, baby, tell me what's wrong?" Fionna sniffed, "I just had a bad day that's all…" not meeting her eyes, Cake could tell something was wrong, she sighed, "Is this about what happened with Gumball?" Fionna shook her head, "Then what's the matter baby?" Fionna sat up, "It's Marshall…" Cake's tail puffed out a little, "What about Marshall?" she asked, if Marshall had hurt Fionna in any way she swore she would claw his eyes out. Fionna sniffed and hugged her knees to her chest, "I don't know…I don't know what happened…it just…I was…" she began to cry again, but pulled herself together, "I hurt him…well I...I almost did…" she said with her voice cracking, "I was at his cave and…well…we got into an argument and I walked out of the cave, and he tried to grab for me…but I was in the sun, so he couldn't come near me…and then I said something terrible to him…" she bursts into sobs, Cake hugging her, "F-first G-Gumball, a-and n-n-now M-Marshall…I-I j-just keep h-hurting people I-I care about…" she said in between her hiccupping sobs, "Shh…it's okay baby…I know how you feel…" "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Fionna sobbed, "It's alright…" Cake said again. They both stayed in the room until they both fell asleep in the room in each other's arms.

That night, Fionna found herself in a strange place she'd never been before; it was dark and gray, and it seemed like some kind of forest, and it looked like she was watching some kind of old fashion movie that she and Marshall watched…she shook her head remembering him, but as soon as she did she looked to see herself with Marshall Lee; they were smiling at each other, and Marshall stepped forward and enveloped her other self in his arms, holding her close, her clone hugs him back digging her face into his chest. Then Fionna saw herself look over his shoulder, and she saw her eyes. They weren't blue like they were supposed to be, the whites of her eyes were completely black, and her irises were a bright blood orange, she brought out a red dagger and pointed it at Marshall's turned back, Fionna gasped, "No wait! What are you doing! Don't hurt him!" and then Fionna's other-self looked straight at her and gave her a mischievous grin, _Tick-tock-tick-tock…time is running out…and he will die without a doubt…he the master, the Vampire King…your closest friend…Marshall Lee… _her other-self raised the dagger and plunged it into his back, "_Marshall! NO!" _Fionna screamed. Then she suddenly felt an urge to look down at her hands; she looked at them and found them covered in blood and holding the red dagger her doppelganger had used to stab Marshall. She looked up and saw a dying Marshall at her feet. Had she done this to him? She stared down in horror, "Fio…nna…" he murmured, his voice cracked, "…_Why…?" _ Fionna dropped the dagger, burying her face into her blood stained hands and screamed, "_MARSHALL!"_

_He will die by your hands…and yours alone…and then he will lose his throne…_

Fionna bolted up from her dream and looked at her hands; they were clean. She looked to her side and saw Cake fast asleep next to her. She looked at her hands, they were clean but she could still feel Marshall's warm blood on them, and they were shaking uncontrollably. She stuffed them under her arms and curled up in a ball, and lay there till sleep came.

Fionna looked out the window and saw that Cake was already gone, she smiled to herself, obviously pleased, she slipped out the back door and walked to the forest to go swimming in the pond; Cake never lets her swim in the pond because a monster inhabited it, but Fionna didn't care, now that Cake had gone out on a date with Lord M. she wouldn't be back for a while, so that gave her plenty of time to swim, besides, she needed something to keep her mind off her dream and Marshall.

when Fionna got there, she sat at the edge of the pond and then jumped in making a loud splash which scared the nearby birds, she waded in the water for a while, "I guess I just needed to cool off a bit…" she thought about Marshall and sighed, "I wonder if he hates me now…I mean after what I said to him…" she thought for a long time, then she looked at her hands and looked at the water, remembering her horrifying dream, then she shook her head at the memory. Suddenly, she felt a tugging at her ankles. She wasn't alone in the pond. "What the…?" Fionna said, and then something grabbed her leg and pulled as hard as it could. She was holding on to the slippery rocks as well as she could. But she lost her grip and was now being pulled underwater.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle in the Pond

Marshall was walking through the forest, in his normal clothes with no protection since the forest's thick canopy shielded him from the sun's deadly rays; he was thinking about his argument with Fionna, "What was that girl's problem? I still don't get it!" he yelled into the empty space, her angry words still stung him, _Just leave me alone Marshall!_ Then why did she come to _my _place if she wanted to be left alone. He thought about it trying to figure it out, then he face palmed and grunted with irritation, "Ugh! That stupid-! I can _never _understand her! She's so selfish!" he turned around and punched a tree so hard it split in half; he gripped his now bleeding knuckles, "Ahg! DAMMIT!" He sighed and leaned against the now demolished tree, and watched as his hand healed rapidly before his eyes. Despite him being an undead immortal, he could still feel pain, but they would quickly heal once the damage was done. Suddenly he heard screams coming from the pond which was only a few yards away. They were Fionna's screams. _Fionna._ He ran towards the pond to where the screams had come from, he approached the pond just as Fionna's head went underwater, He saw her hand go under and his eyes popped, "FIONNA!" He ripped his shirt off and threw it to the side and dove in the water. "Good thing I don't need to breathe!" he thought to himself.

He dived downwards and saw Fionna's long hair from within a cave deep below. He frowned and swam down silently and hid at the side of the cave, "What is she...?" He peeked in. His face turned totally red and he moved his head away from the cave. She was wearing a blue bikini. He stared at nothing for a moment and shook his head. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" he thought. He peeked around the corner and his eyes became large; he saw a monster that looked like a large octopus, but it looked more like one of Bubba's creations gone wrong, holding Fionna in its large tentacles, her face was tuning purple, "HEY FIONNA! REMEMBER ME?" it laughed evilly, "THIS IS PAYBACK FOR THE LAST TIME WE FOUGHT!" Fionna was trying to hold her breath as long as she could, but was losing air quickly due to the monster squeezing her tightly, "PUT HER DOWN!" Marshall yelled, the thing smirked, "As you wish… Vampire King…!" it squeezed Fionna so hard that it forced the air out of her lungs, **"NO!"** Marshall screamed. He went to go grab her, but the monster got in his way, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, FANG BOY?" Marshall burned with anger, that was Fionna's nickname for him; he raised his fist, "WHO SAID YOU CAN CALL ME THAT!"And he plunged his hand into the monster's skull with all his force; it yelled loudly and its head cracked open, it didn't move again. It released Fionna's unconscious form; Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Marshall dragged Fionna onto the shore, and laid her down gently on the ground, he put his ear to her lips; she wasn't breathing. He panicked and put his hands on the center of her chest. He pushed on the on her chest to get her to breathe. He panicked. He kept pushing on her chest and sweating. Then he pressed his mouth against hers and forced air into her lungs, her chest rising and falling. "C'mon Fionna, don't die on me!" He started pressing on her chest again and again, he pressed his mouth against hers one last time and forcing air into her lungs, she suddenly coughed up water. "*COUGH* *COUGH*!" Fionna started breathing again, he turned her on her side as she gasped for air, and Marshall sighed with relief that he almost laughed, "Damn…." he murmured, she turned her head to look at him, her vision blurred, she could only see his red eyes and black hair, "M-Marshall…what are you…? "Damn, you scared me…" he thought to himself. Fionna started to sit up, Marshall absently helped her up, forgetting the fear of her pushing him away, "You okay Fi?" He blushed and looked to the side. Fionna looked down at herself and turned a bright scarlet color. "AAAH!" She screamed. Fionna smacked Marshall. He scratched his head and hid behind a nearby tree, "I'll take that as…a yes…?"

She put her clothes on and Marshall Lee came back. There was an awkward silence all around them. They could hear the pure blue water moving, the wind blowing, and the leaves on the trees rustling. "So... uhhm... Th-thank you for... uh... kinda saving my life..." Fionna said, embarrassed still. Marshall nodded and scratched his head again. "Well uh... I'll just be going then..." Marshall said, blushing like hell. "WAIT-!" Fionna yelled. He looked back at her,"Ye-yeah?" Marshall asked, she blushed and stuttered. "Oh…... well I... uh…" she rubbed the back of her head too, she sighed, "M-Marshall, I'm sor…" "FIONNA! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE AND... whoa... uh... what's he doing here...and what were you doing?" Cake interrupted. Marshall blushed, "Um so…I'll see you later then…" waved and floated away. Fionna reached after him but put her hand down and sighed. "Wh-what was that... what was I doing...?" Fionna thought. Marshall hid behind a tree near the two. Cake frowned and looked at Fionna. "Did you go swimming?" Fionna sighed and told Cake everything; she was shocked, "Did he really…save you from that _thing?_" Fionna blushed, "I wanted to tell him…" she gripped her arms tightly, "I want him to know how sorry I am…" she began to cry, "Fionna…" Marshall whispered, "and that I lo…" she suddenly felt dizzy and she fell over, "Fionna? Fionna!" Cake yelled, she felt her forehead, she had a fever, Marshall hear Cakes screams and came flying back, "What happened?" he had a worried look, "it's Fionna…she suddenly fell over and…!" Marshall felt her forehead, "She's burning up…" he picked her up in his arms, "Let's get her back he said. Cake reluctantly agreed and they left quickly.


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**A/A/N**

**SORRY, JUST AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello fellow viewers. As you can see I haven't been posting any chapters lately. I've been trying to make you guys curious/ anxious. Yeah I know I'm evil, :D. But I also was at Disneyland for a while (BWAHAHAHAHA!) so I didn't have time to type, let alone I didn't even have my computer with me. Btw, if u were wondering how Fionna got sick so fast is because… It's in the next chapter! Lol! But… I've been thinking I should stop writing this…because I'm kinda getting the feeling that no one really likes this story any way. And NO this is NOT a threat to get more reviews, I've been having writer's block and my story's been coming out weird, and I have SOOOO many mess ups! And it doesn't sound as good, my dumb rhymes sucked really bad… but any way I'll be writing better! So Review if you can! Thnx!**

**-Vampire Princess Freya**


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams and Apologies

**Chapter 5**

**Normal PoV. **

The girl watched from a tree as Marshall carried Fionna away from the premises; her long silver white hair, which was pulled back in a pony-tail, blew in her face. She could feel rain was coming. She smirked to herself with a dark pleasure. Her work was almost done, "Still trying to get him back, Ashley?" a female voice said behind her, she turned around to see the vampire queen behind her, Ashley stared at her with surprise, "It's you…" she said in a baffled tone, the queen lifted her hands in a shrug, "It's me!" Ashley's face became serious, "What are you-""Doing here?" the queen finished, "I believe I should be asking you the same. What are you doing casting a curse on my son's little girl friend, how cruel!" the queen said with an exaggerated tone, Ashley scoffed, "You're one to talk, you've done more evil than anyone in this world combined." The queen smiled innocently, _"Me?" _she said pointing at herself, Ashley rolled her eyes, "don't fret over a little curse like that, her fever will go away within a week," Ashley looked back in Marshall and Fionna's direction and smiled wickedly, "Unless I _want _it to, but this time, I'm letting her go. But _next _time, I'm going to _choose _a _different _curse to _kill_ her with, she won't know what hit her, then Marshall is mine for the taking." Ashley giggled to herself at her cleverness, but the queen raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Yes, as marvelous as that plan is…" she looked up in thought, "What if my son finds out?" she stopped giggling and stared up at the queen again, her red eyes showing deep seriousness, "So?" Ashley asked, "_So…_Marshall Lee won't let this slide. He has never been a very forgiving person. If he finds out it was you, he will not hesitate to erase you from existence." Ashley tensed, "And how do _you_ know this? You barely pay any attention to him!" She said, the Queen smiled, "Well I am his _mother_, I know my son even without giving him attention, and besides, I have seen him do it before, and it ended very gruesomely, too gruesome even for my taste." Ashley stood up abruptly, "I don't care what you say! I'll do whatever it takes to take back _my_ boyfriend! And that little blonde hussy _isn't_ going to getting in my way!" with that, the white haired girl snapped her fingers and vanished. The queen sighed, "Stubborn girl, she just doesn't know when to give up…" she looked back at her son and the blonde 14-year-old, "You should watch out for her Marshall… she could be gone before you know it…" and with that, she too vanished, disappearing into the shadows. And the rain poured down to earth.

**Fionna's PoV.**

Fionna was in the grey forest again, it was quiet and no wind blew through the trees, and standing before her was Marshall, his red eyes were the only color in the grey world, but his face was expressionless with no emotion, but Fionna was happy to see him, "Marshall! Thank goodness! I need to tell you something important…!" then she saw his eyes show a flicker of pain, she stopped, "_Why, _Fionna...?" he said with a strained voice, she looked at him confused, "What…?" But as soon as she blinked, the Marshall she saw before him was covered in scarlet blood; his flannel shirt had a tear in the chest area and was soaked with blood, and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, his eyes holding a great sadness and betrayal, "_WHY?" _he asked again, Fionna was on the brink of tears, she remembered her last dream when she was in the grey forest, she had hurt him, "Marshall! It wasn't _me_!" she cried, "I thought we were _friends…" _he said his voice broken with pain, at this point, Fionna was crying, "We _are _friends Marshall! You _have _to understand! _That wasn't me! _I would _never _do this to you!_" _she wailed, "_Liar…" _he murmured, and then Marshall fell forward and Fionna caught him, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving anymore, she cradled his still form in her arms and began to bawl, "Marshall don't _go…!" _

Fionna bolted up screaming, "_Don't go!" _which caused Cake to jump with surprise. "Fi, honey, you okay? I'm not going anywhere!" Cake said; her fur still on end from Fionna's screams. Fionna was breathing heavily, and she glanced up at a shaken Cake, "Y-yeah…" she said, she looked around the room and shot her sister a panicked and worried look, "Where's Marshall?" she asked in a panicked tone, Cake sighed, "He went home yesterday after your fever was gone, he was really worried…" Fionna jumped out of bed quickly and started to put on her clothes, "Fionna where are you going? You shouldn't-""I'm going to Marshall's." she said quickly as she slung her green backpack over her shoulder as she reached the door, "But Fionna-!" Cake started to protest but Fionna was already out the door.

_He's got to be okay, he's got to be okay, he's got to be okay! _Fionna said in her head. She was worried if Marshall was okay or not; her dream was so vivid and real she was afraid it had become a reality. "_He's got to be okay!" _she said aloud, as she ran all the way to Marshall's house without stopping once to catch her breath.

**Marshall's PoV.**

Marshall strummed a few chords on his axe-bass absent mindedly, thinking of the events of what happened a week ago:

Marshall and Cake had taken Fionna home and put her to bed, in which she stayed in the whole time. She barely moved and the only thing that was moving was the rise and fall of her chest. It was like she was in a coma, but Marshall had stayed by his friend the whole time, never moving from the same spot until yesterday; "Marshall, it's been almost a week; you haven't slept or eaten within that time." Marshall just sat there unresponsive watching Fionna sleep, Cake sighed, "Marshall…" she stopped, and she walked towards Fionna and felt her forehead, "Hey…" Marshall came back to earth and looked at Cake intently, "What is it?" he asked, Cake sighed with relief, "Her fever's gone!" Marshall almost laughed with relief, Cake looked up at him, "Hey Marsh, I think you should go home now and get some rest." He hesitated for a moment and then he looked at Fionna once more and nodded, grabbing his axe-bass and floated out the door, until he heard Fionna's voice, but it was a small murmur in her sleep, "Marshall…I'm sorry…" he stopped in the door for a moment, and then he left.

Marshall sighed and stared at the ceiling, "I am _such _an _idiot!"_ he groaned he flopped on the bed and pressed his hands over his eyes distressfully. He remembered overhearing Fionna's conversation back at the pond, she said the same thing, _"I just want to tell him how sorry I am…" _he removed his hands from his eyes and stared at the ceiling again, "Fionna…" he was so consumed in guilt he barely noticed the banging on the door, after a couple more times he heard it and he floated off his bed and into the living room, "Alright. _Alright!_ I'm coming!" he grumbled, he floated to the door and opened it, "Yeah-" he stopped in mid-sentence and stared at his visitor on his door step. It was Fionna.

**Fionna's PoV. **

Fionna was at Marshall Lee's door step, hunched over and panting with her hands on her knees, "Fi…_Fionna_…?" she looked up to see Marshall, his eyes wide with surprise and confusing, but he didn't have a scratch on him. She was so happy to see he was alright that she stood up pounced on him with a hug, he gasped with surprise at her sudden act of affection, and he fell in a sitting position on the floor, "OOF!" He fell, "Fionna what are you…?" She buried her face into his chest, "You're okay…" she said her eyes streaming with tears, "You…you're okay…" she murmured again, Marshall looked confused but was happy to see her, "Yeah, Fi. I'm fine… what's the matter?" she didn't answer but continued to cry, "I'm sorry…" she said, Marshall tensed, "Fi…" "I'm sorry about what I did to you!" he looked at her his eyes wide, "I'd never hurt you like that! I was just really upset that day! I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you…" she sniffed, Marshall then wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her head, "I know. I don't blame you." He said. They stayed like that until she cried herself to sleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**SORRY PPLZ! ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE DON'T WORRY! NEW CHAPTER COMING POSSIBLY TOMORROW!**

**Okay I know I hanvnt been posting for a while, well the reason(s) is: I had a huge paper to write for school which needed to be done in a week, I was grounded off of my computer for a week, and all together, I was busy. But good news I have another story idea! Rapunzel with Marshall Lee and Fionna! **_**GENIUS! **_**But its going to be like the Disney movie Tangled *Girly squeal!* its gonna be **_**TOTALLY MATHMATICAL! XDDDD**_


	7. Chapter 7 Dealing With Threats

**Three days later…**

**Fionna PoV.**

Fionna walked nervously to the Candy Kingdom; she hadn't spoken with Prince Gumball since the ball, and she was afraid he wouldn't speak to her. But she needed his help, and she couldn't leave without an answer.

She arrived at the Candy Kingdom, her Mary-Janes clacking on the peanut brittle sidewalks at every nervous step she took. Every night, Fionna had been having the same exact dream of her causing Marshall Lee's demise, and every time she would wake up looking at her hands always expecting to see his blood on her hands, and the red dagger gone. She became more irritable and on edge since the dreams started, and she needed to know where they came from, and there was only one person she knew who would be able to define it; Gumball.

Fionna reached Gumball's castle and hesitantly knocked on the candy door only to have Peppermint Maid answer the door with a large grin on the candy woman's face, "Oh! Hello Miss Fionna! It has been a while! Are you here to see Prince Gumball?" Fionna shifted her feet nervously and pursed her lip and nodded, "Yes." She said in a small voice but the Peppermint woman was able to hear her and motioned the girl to follow her, "Right this way! He's in his lab." Fionna nodded and followed the candy woman to the prince's lab, she stopped at the door, "I would suggest you enter quietly, he has been busying himself with his experiments ever since the ball a few weeks ago." Fionna nodded and opened the door to Gumball's lab; she entered the room to see Gumball with lab coat and safety goggles on, concentrating intensely on a test tube with a golden liquid with a syringe with red liquid dripping into the tube. The test tube made a small cloud of smoke as the liquid turned a crimson red, "Success!" he said excitedly, Fionna clicked the door closed and Gumball turned around, "Fionna?" The girl froze and turned to see the candy prince's surprised face, "Oh, uh, heyyy dude…" she laughed nervously, he removed his goggled onto his head and blinked, "What are you doing here?" she shifted uncomfortably, she never felt this nervous around him before, he was her best friend, but she was afraid he was angry with her for rejecting him at the ball, "Oh…um, I could just go…" she turned for the door but the prince grabbed her wrist, "Wait. I didn't mean it like that." she turned to face his concerned gaze, then he let go of her and shifted too, Fionna pieced together what to say, "PG…about the ball…" she wrung her hands, he held up his hand to stop her, "It's alright, you had your reasons. Did you want to talk to me about something?" Fionna sighed with relief that he wasn't angry, but her face became serious, "I need some help…"

**Marshall's PoV.**

"_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains…I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind…" _

Marshall sang while strumming his bass, he was in a good mood. Fionna had come running to his house a few days ago to apologize for her behavior, but that wasn't what made him happy, just seeing Fionna made him happy that day, she cried so hard that she fell asleep in his arms, so he carried her back home, but half way there she woke up and hugged him, "don't leave." she said.

"_Your sweet moving…The smell of you in every single dream I dream… I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind…"_

He hasn't seen her in 3 days but he still stayed in a good mood, he felt like he didn't have a care in the world, except for Fionna of course.

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo…The way you move ain't fair you know…Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight…"_

"I see you haven't lost your angelic voice, Marshy." Marshall stopped playing and looked up to see the very person he did not want to see, _ever. _He dropped his bass and narrowed his eyes with anger, "What are you doing in my house Ashley!" he snapped, the silver haired witch smiled at him with amusement and giggled, "Aw, c'mon Marshy! Don't you mean _our _house?" he balled his fists, "Don't call me that! And no, this isn't your house anymore!" she ignored him and stepped forward and gripped his flannel shirt seductively, "What do you want, witch." He hissed through his teeth, she pulled on his collar towards her face inches from his, "I want you back." She whispered smiling and batting her eyes; he shrugged her off, "No way, psycho witch, I already told you; we're done." She frowned and sighed, "Oh well that's just _too bad_, I would just _hate _to have something bad happen to your little human…" she said with a fake pout, Marshall's eyes flashed with menace, _"You wouldn't_ _dare…!" _he hissed, she appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Let's make a deal…" she whispered in his ear, "if you come back to me; I'll leave your little human girl alone… but if you don't…" she retrieved a red dagger from her belt and lightly dragged it across his cheek, "…She won't know what hit her." He felt his face sting, then it began to burn like the sun was hitting him, he cringed in pain and hissed, _"Aaargh! What is that!"_ he yelled, she smirked and dragged her index finger across the flat of the blade, not seeming to harm her, "Demon's Blood, very rare, can kill anything, even the King of the Vampires…but in the most _excruciatingly _painful way possible." She laughed sadistically, _"Damn witch!" _ He lunged at her, and her lips met his. And he was paralyzed. She had him.


	8. Chapter 8 The Cure

**Fionna PoV.**

Fionna made her way to Marshall's house again; she need to tell him something important, PG had just helped her immensely:

**Back at Candy Kingdom…**

"So you've been having dreams about Marshall Lee?" Gumball asked seeming interested, he sipped his tea and waited for Fionna to answer, when she didn't he continued, "Are you sure these aren't…you know, caused by your perio—" Fionna jumped with surprise, her face turning scarlet, "Gumball! No, it's nothing like that!" she snapped, nearly choking on her drink, Gumball abruptly raised his hands up apologetically, "Sorry! Sorry! I was just wondering…" his face became a little pinker, "Just, no. their more like nightmares…." She said shuddering at the memory, Gumball leaned in closely, "Tell me." He said. So she told him everything; about the grey forest, her doppelganger, the red dagger, and Marshall dying in her arms. When she finished she looked up to see Gumball's face with a shocked look, _"Red dagger?"_ he asked, "Yes…and every time I…" she buried her face in her hands, Gumball got up and put his hand on her shoulder, "Fionna…this is very serious. That red dagger is made of Demons Blood, and it can kill anything…even Marshall." Fionna looked at her friend her eyes wide, "And there is a possibility that the events that appeared in your dreams, are likely to occur in the future." He said as calmly as he could, though he hated telling her. Her eyes became bigger than her head with shock, "You mean I will probably…_kill Marshall?" _she looked like she was about to cry, then he remembered, "But you can probably change it. Stay here." He left the tea room for a moment and came back with a vile with the crimson red liquid he had made when she arrived, "a few days after the ball, I had a dream about the Demons Blood dagger; I was told that there was a cure for it. The dagger uses poison that gives you a very slow and very agonizing death. So over the past few weeks I've been working on a cure, and I had just accomplished it." He took Fionna's hand and set the vile into her palm and closed her fingers around it, "Take this. Go see Marshall and tell him about it, and if he comes in contact with that dagger, give him this. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen…" Fionna stood up and hugged him, "Thanks so much PG!" she said, he smiled, "Any time Fi." He said she looked up at him and blushed. That was the first time he had called her Fi, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran out of the room waving a farewell behind her shoulder, "See you later Gummy!" she giggled, and she was out the door. Gumball's face turned hot pink.

**Marshall PoV.**

"Be careful Marshy, don't hurt yourself." Ashley smirked, Marshall was paralyzed, he couldn't move his body, "What the hell did you do, you psycho?" he yelled, she giggled, "Paralysis Magic; took me a while to perfect after we broke up. But now it's come quite in handy." She traced a finger across the burn mark on his cheek, he winced, it should have healed by now, _damn magic_, he thought. He hated feeling helpless, "Now. About your human…" she said her back turned to him, he bared his fangs into a snarl; "She has a _name_! I _swear,_ if you lay a finger on Fionna…" she turned to face him, "Oh don't worry. Nothing will happen to her. _Yet._ That's where you come in." she said, then she stopped and listened closing her eyes, then she smiled wickedly, "I can hear her coming now…everything is going perfectly." Marshall's paralyzed body tensed, _no! Fionna, stay away from here! _Then he picked up her footsteps with his sensitive ears, she was less than a few meters away from his cave. Ashley turned to him and smirked and brought out her wand from her belt and raised it over her head and began to trace a large clockwise circle in front of him, and chanted something in what he recognized as Latin:

_*O portas immortalibus mundi,_

_in cinereo silvis aeternitatis,_

_in immortale mundo nocte,_

_Ego imperium te;_

_Aperire!_

As soon as she finished, the door opened to see Fionna walking in the door, and a grey swirling portal opened, Fionna looked in their direction, and saw Marshall frozen in pouncing position, "Marshall what's-!" Marshall looked in her direction his eyes desperate, "_Fionna! Get out of here! Or you'll end up-!" _but it was too late. There was a blinding flash of light and everything went dark. Everything was dead silent.

**AN: the Latin translates**_**: **_

_**O gates to the immortal world,**_

_**the grey forests of eternity,**_

_**the deathless world of the night,**_

_**I command thee;**_

_**Open!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Confession in the Grey Forest

**Okay, I'm going to start writing in 1****st**** person, because 3****rd**** person is just boring me and I keep messing up, hope you like it this way!**

**Marshall PoV.**

_You couldn't keep her away,_ the voice said, _she came with you in your worst time, _"I know…" I murmured, _you will end up failing her, like you failed the other girl, _I tensed, they couldn't mean _her. _ _She was a nice girl, a very pretty one…what was her name…Seraphim? _ "Leave her out of it…" I hissed, _you loved that girl more than anything, but you couldn't save her from your own pathetic __self._ "Shut up…" I said under my breath, _even when he sucked her dry, you stood there and _watched, "I said shut up." I said a little louder, my anger building in my chest, _that girl cursed you as she died, and you did __nothing__,_ "That's not true-!" _then you killed her, and you ripped. Her. To. __Shreds!_"Icouldn't control myself!" I yelled, _you are a monster, and that girl is going to die. _"No she isn't!" _Fionna the human will __DIE__! _"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I bolted forward from the ground. I panted for air from the sudden adrenaline rush, my hands shaking and my face felt hot. I looked around to see myself in the last place I would ever what to be in; The Forest of Despair. The trees, the grass and the sky were all grey, leaving it dull and depressing, and oh too silent. I remembered what happened; I was at my house, Ashley was there, then she paralyzed me, and was chanting some spell in Latin, then Fionna came in…Fionna… my eyes widened, "Fionna!" I stood up and called her name, as I ran through the never ending grey trees, waiting for an answer, "Marshall?" a voice called back, it was Fionna's, I spun around trying to find the source of the voice, "Fi? Where are you!" I yelled back, "I'm over here!" she yelled back, I picked up her foot steps from a few yards away, I turned around and ran towards them, they grew closer every second, "Fionna?" a girl in a bunny hat stepped out of some bushes, "Marshall…?" she looked up at me and sighed, "Few! There you are! I was looking all over for-!" I didn't let her finish her sentence and hugged her tightly to my chest, afraid that I would lose her again if I let go, I could feel her heart beat a little faster, "Uh…Marsh, um, I…I can't…b-breathe…" he said in a muffled voice into my shirt, I let go and blushed a little, "Uh, oh…um…s-sorry about that…" I scratched the back of my head, Fionna sighed and looked around, he eyes widened, "I-it can't be…" she gasped, "What?" I asked worried, she bit her lip and shuffled uneasily, "Fi, you can tell me." I said, she exhaled and looked up at me; the rest of her was grey, her blue eyes were the only thing that had color in the grey world, and they held a fear I had never seen before, "I saw this place…in a dream…and…" she looked as if she couldn't continue, but she gulped and looked at the surrounding area, "You were in it, and so was I…and there was a red dagger…." She choked the last part out, _red dagger? No, it can't be… _"and there was so much blood….and I end up looking down and I… _killed_ you…" she said the last part in such a small voice that no other person would have heard, but my ears were sensitive enough to hear it, she started to tremble and hugged her arms, she was really scared, "Marshall…I want to leave…" she whimpered, she started to cry, "I-I want to leave!" she cried. Whatever she saw in that dream must have scared her immensely, I couldn't stand to see my brave little adventurer scared like this, for the first time, I saw her as the child she was than the strong girl I was used to seeing, "I didn't…I don't want to hurt you!" she sobbed, I kneeled down to her height and put my hands on her shoulders, she wiped her eyes and looked at me, "Fi. Nothing is going to happen to me. I _promise_." She looked down at me, "What happened to your face?" she said concerned, I dragged my index finger across my still remaining burn mark and flinched, she put her hand to my cheek gently, "Did she do that to you?" I looked away, ashamed of feeling helpless, "She used that dagger…" I mumbled, he jumped a little, and pushed my shoulder down and I sat on the ground, she rummaged through her pockets and brought out a vial filled with red liquid, she uncorked it and tore a small piece of her skirt and poured a small drop of the liquid on it and dabbed it on my burn, "Ah!" I winced, she held my face still, "Be still, I know it will sting, but bear with it…" after a moment the pain began to subside and disappeared completely, I felt my face; the burn was gone, I looked at Fionna astonished, "Where…but I thought I wasn't possible…" she corked the vial, "PG figured it out. Smart nut." She giggled, then her face became serious, "He had a dream about the dagger too, and he gave me this when I told him about my dream, saying to give it to you if you ever came in contact with it." She said as she put the glass vial into her pocket again, _so Gummy was worried about me, huh?_ I smiled at her, "Let's get out of here." I said. She looked up at me, "How?" I stood up and helped her to her feet, "I know places like this and their exit, this world is a part of the Night o' Sphere, so I know how to get out." She smiled at me and laughed, "Why do you know _everything_?" she asked, I shrugged, "I'm the Vampire King." I said, I took her hand and we walked back to the clearing. "Here, we need enough room to open…" "So you found her." A voice said behind me, my muscles tensed, I stood up and turned around, "_Ashley…" _I hissed.

**Fionna PoV.**

Marshall pushed me behind him protectively, "_Ashley…" _he hissed, the girl across the clearing smirked, her yellow eyes fixated on me, I stepped forward, "Marshall, what's going on…" "Stay behind me Fionna." He ordered, I obeyed and hid close behind him, gripping his flannel shirt, "I see you're doing a better job of protecting her…unlike that other girl." She sneered, I felt Marshall's muscles tense, "You leave her out of it…." He snarled, she laughed, "What was her name…Seraphim was it?" he crouched down and hissed, "YOU LEAVE SERA OUT OF IT!" he roared, I flinched at his ferocity, but I stayed behind him, I was confused; who was Seraphim? Ashley saw my expression, and smirked with a twisted wickedness, "Oh? Did you not know? Surely I thought he would have told you, since you _are _his closest friend." She mocked, "Shut up, Ashley…" Marshall growled, this only made it better for her, she ignored his threat and continued, "Seraphim was his first love, she was human like you, they thought they would be together forever…" "_Ashley….." _he hissed, "But when his father found out, he was furious, so he turned Marshall into what he is now, and as for the girl," Ashley shot Marshall a look of pleasure, "Marshall sucked her _dry_, leaving her helpless_. _And Marshall did nothing to stop it.…" Marshall's eyes glowed crimson, "and he ripped her apart. _Literally._" I tensed, no. Marshall would never do that; he wouldn't hurt someone like that, _"ASHLEY!" _Marshall snarled he lunged at her, I let go, and he turned into his large bat creature form, I had seen it many times before, but never had I seen him like this, he was more vicious and it scared me, he pounced on where Ashley was, but disappeared out of sight, Marshall was so consumed with anger he thrashed his claws around knocking over trees, he had lost control, and I finally snapped, _"Marshall! Stop it!" _I screamed my body trembled violently from the rush of adrenaline; he had to hear me, before he hurt himself. He stopped, and I was so consumed in fear and anxiety that I had screamed his name absently. He turned around; he was 15 feet away from me, and Ashley had somehow vanished, he looked at me, still in his beast form, he looked down at himself, and looked up at me ashamed, he walked over to me and reached his clawed hand out to me carefully, I flinched a little, "Fi I didn't mean…" she stepped forward and put her small hands on it, "It's okay…" I said, he morphed back to his original self, putting his hand on my face gently, "I'm sorry I scared you." he whispered, I shivered a little at his touch, "Is it true…?" I said in a hushed voice, "That you…killed the person you loved?" he stepped closer to me, and stared at me with anguish in his eyes, "I couldn't stop." He said with pain in his voice, "It was…before the Great Mushroom War, I…I loved a girl named Seraphim, she was…." He looked at me with saddened eyes, "She was just like you. You two looked identical. But, then my father, the King at the time…" he looked away closing his eyes from the painful memory, "He didn't agree with it, _at all._ So he turned me. And new born vampires need to feed on blood as soon as they're born…and…" he bit his lip, I took his hand in mine, my eyes looking into his with the need of knowledge, "Sera was the closest." He choked out, "And I bit her, and I couldn't stop." "Marsh…" I started, but before I could finish, his eyes looked up and they widened, "Fi, look out!" Marshall then pushed me out of the way and I saw a flash of red, and Marshall fell over, curled up in a ball screaming in pain. Ashley was there, looking at what she had done, she narrowed her eyes, "Pathetic fool; you've become too soft towards this human… and you call yourself the _Vampire King._" She stood over him, she dropped the dagger on the colorless ground, and stared down at him spitefully; "You could have been with me, and we could have been together, just you and me for eternity." She scowled at his pathetic form, "Why did I even _bother. _I guess being the Queen of Vampires wasn't worth this…" She said disgusted, I looked at her horrified, she hurt him, she hurt my best friend, and he was at my feet screaming in pain as he did in my dreams. That's when I finally snapped.

"_YOU DAMN WITCH!" _ I shrieked, I stepped forward and punched her in the face as hard as I could, only to send her flying across the clearing, "I'M GOING TO FREAKING _KILL YOU_!" I yelled again, I fished my retractable sword from my pocket, and swung at her, I cut her face, red blood dripping down her cheek, she looked frightened, "You little brat!" she screamed, she zapped at me a few times, I deflected them off my sword, "You let your guard down." She said into my ear behind me, then she kicked my back so hard that it knocked the wind out of me, something ripped my skirt, and the antidote flew out of my pocket, she teleported behind me with it in her hand, I whipped around and my eyes widened, "This yours?" the witch asked with a devious smirk, "No-!" but I was too late. Ashley crushed it in her hand, dropping the shards onto the ground, I screamed in rage and lunged at her, Ashley who was caught up in her own victory, didn't know what was coming to her. I slashed the witch with all her strength, causing her to begin disintegrating, the witch smirked weakly, still standing, "You…can't save him now…he's as…good as dead…my work's done…." And with that she disintegrated into a pile of grey dust.

I stared at the pile for a moment panting, I turned around and ran back to a agonized Marshall, who was laying still and his breathing becoming sharp, gripping his side, I turned him over on his back, "No, no, no, Marshall…!" I rested his head on my lap, he coughed blood a couple of times, I unbuttoned his shirt to see blood soaking through his under shirt, I took off her hat, my messy blonde hair cascading down my back, and pressed it on his wound to keep it from bleeding more, blood trickled from his mouth, I held his face with my free hand, panicking, "Marshall look at me, look at me! Don't go Marsh stay with me!" I held back my tears; he coughed again and looked up at me, "_Why did you do that_?" I asked him, he reached up and wiped away my now falling tears, "Seraphim…" he mumbled, "I couldn't save…her…" he said between gasps, "but I had to…save you…I had to…" I grabbed his hand to keep it from slipping then I remembered him telling me one time that Vampires could heal quickly if they had blood, I grabbed my sword and was about to cut my arm, "Marshall, hold on, I'm going to let you drink my blood…" he lifted a weak hand to stop me, "No…" he gasped, I pulled away, "No just let me-!" "I don't want you to end up like Sera!" he said, pulling my sword away from my arm, "I…don't want to drink your blood…or else I can't stop…" I began to panic, "Why… why do you want to save me? How is my life more important than yours?" I murmured through tears, I suppressed a sob, "Because, Fi …I…love you too much to let you die.…" he said in a hushed voice, I squeezed his hand tighter, my eyes widening, so he felt … "Marshall…I lo…" but before I could answer, he managed a weak smile, and he took another sharp breath, and he stopped moving, and his hand went limp in mine, "Marshall…Marshall, no…that's not fair…THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I sobbed, "Marshall… don't go… I ….love you…" I whimpered, I leaned my forehead on his, tears dripping on his face, "That isn't…fair…you didn't hear my answer…" I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry…he will." A female voice said gently, I looked up from Marshall's lifeless body to see a tall woman in a black business suit and long black hair that went down to her knees, her skin was pale, with red eyes, and fangs, she smiled at her sadly, I knew her; it was Marshall's mother, "It's you…" I breathed, she raised her hands up and shrugged, "It's me." said the Vampire Queen, "So he loved you that much, did he." She said, her eyes gentle, "I knew Ashley was wrong…" I looked up at her, "Why are…?" "I came to return something." She brought a red vial out of thin air, "I believe he needs this." she said.

**Please don't hate me! It will have a happy ending don't worry! It's almost done! Yay! R&R pleeze!**


	10. Chapter 10 Seraphim and Resurection

**Marshall's PoV.**

I woke up in a strange place. It was empty and white, I didn't know where the hell I was but, it felt familiar. Well… at least the atmosphere did. Everything was quiet, until a voice that hurt to remember broke it, "Hello Marshall." A female voice said. I looked up to see someone I missed and dreaded to meet, "Sera…" I breathed, she smiled at me, her blue eyes sparkling like they always did when she saw me. It hurt to remember, "It's been a while." I was left speechless, what should I tell her? How should I react? I stared at her; her appearance was nearly identical to Fionna's, except she was 17 instead of 14. She wore a blue v neck t-shirt with blue jeans and black flats; the same outfit she was wearing they day I killed her. I turned my head away at the painful memory, "Am I dead?" I asked her without looking up, I heard her walk closer to me, and I looked up to see her sad eyes, "Not yet. This is the world in between earth and the afterlife." She said, I wanted to reach out to her, but I was afraid that if I did, she would disappear, "Marshall. There is something I want to tell you." she said seriously, I nodded, she looked into my eyes, "I want you to know that the day I died…I never blamed you. I knew it wasn't your fault. And yet I see you torment yourself about it every day, I'm here to tell you, that I forgave you the moment you bit me." she said, my eyes widened and she held my face with her hands, "But my question is," she said, "can you forgive yourself?" I touched her hand and sighed, a tear slipped from my eye, she was still there, "Not completely." I admitted, "But I can try." I added, she smiled again and stepped away, her eyes serious once more, "Now Marshall." She said, "You have a choice. You can go back; and live the rest of your immortality. Or, you can cross over into the afterlife. But I must warn you; if you cross over, there is never going back to that life you once had." She said, I pondered her words, thinking of what I should do; I could go with her to the afterlife and live in peace, or go back to my endless existence, "Marsh. If you go back; you can be with her again." She said, I looked up again, "If you cross over, she'll be alone." I stared at the white ground ashamed, "You love her don't you?" she asked, I hesitated and then nodded my head, she stepped forward again and took my hands into hers, "And you made her a promise, and she expects you to keep it." then I remembered that I promised nothing would happen to me, and if I crossed over, she would never forgive me, that's when I chose; "Have you made your decision?" our eyes locked, "Yes. I want to go back." she smiled, "Marsh, I want you to know that no matter what, and I'll always love you. And I'll always be watching over you two." She leaned forward and kissed me lightly, like she always did, and I kissed her back, she pulled away, and then she started to become farther away from my reach, I was being pulled backwards, "Sera, wait!" she grinned, "Bye Marshy." She said, but it sounded like she was miles away, "I wish you happiness." Darkness.

"Marshall…?" I grunted in pain, as my side throbbed, then the pain subsided, and I coughed, "Ow…" I groaned, I lifted my hand and rubbed my face. I moved my hand out of my eyes to see to faces leaning over me, at first they were blurred, but my vision focused and I saw Fionna looming over me, her blue eyes wide and teary, wait, she was _crying? _"Fi?" I asked a little confused, I felt my side and bolted forward, knocking my head on hers, I fell back into her lap gripping my forehead, _wait; her lap?_ I thought, "Ow…" she groaned, I sat up again, "I see he's awake." said a familiar voice; I moved my hand and looked up, "Mom?" I asked, she shrugged, "Who else?" she asked, then my mom walked towards Fionna and touched her forehead, causing her to pass out, I jumped, "Mom! What did you do?" I snapped, she rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, she just asleep." I scowled, "Why are you here?" she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Here saving your bum, that's what." She said, "Actually, to tell the truth, I didn't…" she motion towards Fionna who was rubbing her head, "Fi…?" my mom turned around, "Well, I believe she has something to tell you, so I'll take my leave." She said, "Hey wait a minu-!" but she was already gone. So it was just me and Fionna.


	11. Chapter 11 The End of The Story

Fionna PoV.

I woke up in my bed staring at the ceiling. My memory was blurred for a moment, but I quickly collected what had happened the other day, I jumped out of bed and down the stairs, "Cake! Have you seen-!" I ran into the kitchen to see Cake and Marshall Lee have an _actual _conversation, Cake was making breakfast as Marshall floated nearby, they both looked up and smiled, "'Sup, Fi?" Marshall said waving at me like nothing happened, Cake looked at my dumbfounded face and Marshall's expression, "I'll leave you two alone…" she said, and walked out of the room, I walked towards Marshall and without thinking, I grabbed his shirt and lifted it up, he jumped, "Fionna what the heck are you doing?" I searched his side to see any marks or scars, but there was nothing; I looked down confused, "You're not dead…?" he rolled his eyes, "Do you want me dead?" I jumped and shook my head, he laughed, "Fi I'm fine. Now can you put my shirt down?" I pulled his shirt down, "Jeez, ever mind someone's personal space-?" I slapped him across the face; there was a brief silence, he held his face with a stunned look, "Hey, what was that for?" he asked, I looked into his eyes, tears now pouring from anger, "You. Are. Such. A. JERK!" I snapped, he looked at me confused, "What? I came back from the dead and this is-!" "You said _nothing_ would happen to you! You _promised_! And then you go off and almost get yourself _killed_! I thought you were _dead_!" I buried my face into my hands, "You're such a reckless idiot!" I said in a muffled voice, I sighed, "…and you didn't hear my answer…" I said quietly, he looked at me apologetically; he took his hand off his face, revealing a red hand print, "So…what happened to me? I thought the antidote was destroyed?" he asked, I looked up from my hands and hugged my knees to my chest, "Not exactly…" I said, I told him about when his mother helped me:

"It's you…" I breathed, she raised her hands up and shrugged, "It's me." said the Vampire Queen, "So he loved you that much, did he." She said, her eyes gentle, "I knew Ashley was wrong…" I looked up at her, "Why are…?" "I came to return something." She brought a red vial out of thin air, "I believe he needs this." she said. My eyes widened, "But it was…" "Destroyed? No, the one Ashley broke was a fake, I switched it out when you weren't looking," I smiled with relief, but my heart sank when I looked down at Marshall, "but he's…" "He isn't dead yet." She said, "He needs to choose for himself if whether he wants die, or not." She pointed out, I began to feel scared, "What if he chooses to die?" I asked, she sat beside him, "Well, then that's his loss." She smiled, she handed me the vial, I smiled and reached for it but she pulled away, "First; you must answer me this, and you must answer truthfully in order for you to get this," she said, I looked at Marshall again and back up to his mother, I nodded, she smirked, "Do you truly love him?" she asked seriously, I cradled Marshall in my arms, my hand resting under his head, I leaned my forehead against his, "Yes…" I said, she smiled with satisfaction and gave me the vial, "That's all I needed to know." She said, I took the vial carefully and uncorked it. I lifted Marshall's under shirt to get a better view of the wound; it was bigger and deeper than I anticipated, and it almost looked infected, I quickly but carefully poured the red liquid on it, I heard a weird sizzling sound, and I cringed, but the wound was slowly beginning to disappear leaving nothing but the blood from the now nonexistent wound, "Now, we just wait." She said. He didn't respond for 5 minutes. They were the most agonizingly long minutes of my life. Until he woke up.

Marshall PoV.

When she finished telling me what had happened between my mom and her, she looked up at me with a sudden shyness, "Was that true?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow, "Was what true?" I asked, she fiddled her fingers, "Do you really like me that way?" my face became scarlet, the truth was out. Crap. I laughed nervously and scratched back of my head, "W-well…I just…thought you should, well…know since I was dying and stuff…" I said nervously, "How did we get out of there anyway?" she said, I shrugged, "Well, my mom knocked you out, so I just opened another portal back here. Easy as that-" she leaned forward and hugged me, I froze and she hugged me tighter, "Thank you for saving me." she said nervously, she pulled away, "You should have told me sooner. Because you didn't hear my answer yet." I was a little nervous on what she would say, I was afraid she would reject me, "But I will only tell you if you promise me this." she said, oh great, another one? I thought to myself, I sighed, "Sure." She let go of me and looked me straight in the eye with the same kind of seriousness Sera had, "Promise you will never recklessly through your life away like that again." She said, I smirked, "I'm afraid I can't promise that." she scowled, "Why?" I laughed, "Who's going to save you if I don't?" I asked, "I'm serious!" she said, I rolled my eyes, "So am I!" I shot back, she sighed and turned her head away, "Can I at least have you answer?" I asked innocently, she turned back to me blushing, but smiled, "What do you think?" she laughed, I smirked; "I think you love me..." I said, I leaned in closer, she blushed, "Um…Marshall…what are you-?" I cut her off my kissing her, she jumped in surprise. Victory.

Fionna PoV.

Marshall leaned in and pressed his cold lips on mine, I jumped, surprised by this, it took me a moment to actually realize what had happened before I responded back by wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back. This was my first kiss, and it was with the Vampire King. Didn't see that coming. But hey, who cares? We stayed like that for a while before I pulled away, needing to breathe, my face was probably redder than a tomato, "Um…" was all I could manage, he held my face and kissed my forehead, "I love you, Fi." He said grinning so that his fangs stuck out, I smiled back still blushing, "I love you too… Mar-mar." I smirked at his blushing face, I giggled, "You're cute when you blush." He sighed, then he looked at me slyly, "That's just your luck. Because I'm gonna be cute forever." He said, I giggled, "So…does this mean we're…together?" I asked blushing, he smirked, "What do you think?" I smiled, and hugged him again, "I you're my cute vampire boyfriend, huh?" I joked, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean _sexy_?" he corrected, I rolled my eyes, "Yeah whatever." I laughed; I pulled away and looked up at him, "Want to get out sometime?" I asked, "Sure." He said, I smiled, "But no tongue." "What?" "Nothing." He said, I laughed and we kissed again, not caring if Cake was watching in the doorway.

**Yay! It's done! This took a really long time. Few! See I told you there was going to be a happy ending! Well, R&R please! I love your reviews!**

**-VPF**


End file.
